


Ready as Who You Are

by technin



Series: Miraculous [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hawkmoth! Félix, Ready as I'll ever be, Song Inspired, Who You Are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir dread the moment when they have a new Hawkmoth to fight against.





	Ready as Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing another story (of course it's Felinette) and I wrote how Adrien was the holder of the chat noir miraculous and I somehow got this idea so, lmfao,
> 
> The idea being like, Marinette fighting Félix as he's basically Hawkmoth lmao.
> 
> Check out Ready As I'll Ever Be by Kawaii ComicUvU.

Black was what Chloé saw. A cloth like wrap around her face, so of course she assumed she was blindfolded, but the question is who kidnapped her and causing Paris to fall into chaos. The room she was in felt painfully cold and eerily quiet, other than the small screams and yells of possibly akumas. Other than the noises from outside, she heard a door open, choosing to not say anything, unaware if they're someone to help, to cause her harm, she pursed her lips. The foot steps hot louder as they neared her, then they stopped behind her. Chloé flinched feeling ice cold hands touch her tied arms, they pulled on the rope, making it tighter, getting a hiss of pain from her. "Any moment now, your _highness_." Chloé felt her heart jump at the sharpness in his voice.

"Believe me, I know," She heard him stand up and begin walking past her. "I've sunk pretty low." His footsteps came to a stop, a bit way in front of her. Chloé wiggled her arms slightly, trying to see if they could come loose, but it was only in vain. "But whatever I've done, you deserve," Chloé's lips pursed as she could assume he turned back to her.

"Félix?"

A fist loudly banging against a window made her flinch, "Quiet!" 

"I'm the bad guy, that's fine," he turned to the window, gazing over to all of the people in the chaos called Paris. "It's no fault of mine," his fist clenched tighter as he turned away from the mirror, his eyes falling onto the blonde crouched on the floor, gently squirming in her spot. "And some justice at last will be served." He opened his fist, gazing over the purple miraculous as Chloé huffed. "Just listen!" He didn't respond to her, just shifted his grey- blue eyes to her and narrowed them. "Now it's time to step up. or it's time to back down, and there's only one answer for me." Félix moved his gaze over to the table by the large window, he gently picked up the sharp object, shifting it to the side as he inspected the sharpness.

"And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right," Félix gently tossed the handle in his hand, letting it smoothly fall back into his palm, then he turned to Chloé. He walked over to the blonde, crouching in front of her, he brought up the knife to the cloth on the side of her head, and with a smooth slit, the cloth fell off of her eyes. "And I'm ready," he stood up, tossing the knife to the other side of the room, looking back down to his other hand, he moved the miraculous onto his shirt. "I'm ready, I'm ready,"

Félix snapped his gaze over to Chloé, narrowing his eyes at her which she returned. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 

The fire reflected in her bluebell eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze fell onto the infamous Agreste mansion. She pushed her short hair out of her face, her hand lightly hitting her spotted earrings. "Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down," she turned around, her eyes falling onto Carapace, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir, reluctance filled their eyes as the moment they've been dreading has arrived. "And the answer is easy to see."

"And I swear by the sword, if you're in get on board, are you ready?"

Chat Noir nodded first, taking a step forward. "I'm ready."

"We're ready."

Ladybug turned back around, her heart filling up with dread as she gazed back down to the mansion. "Ready as I'll ever be.."

Sensing her growing hesitation at the thought, Chat Noir stepped over to her, his gaze full of concern. "Are you quite sure we can do this?" She looked over to him, her frown growing. She inhaled deeply, then nodded, a hesitant but determined smile growing on her lips as she looked down to the mansion. "Together we will guarantee."

* * *

 

Chloé's eyes widened as the purple light surrounded Félix fell down, his transformation almost identical to the original Hawkmoth. His eyes moved down to the staff in his hand as he shifted it. "I'll make them hear me..." His gaze moved over to Chloé, lightly tossing the staff, pointing the balled end to her. She watched as he wheeled the staff back and a sharp pain shot through the side of her head, making her fall onto the cold tilted floor.

* * *

Ladybug smoothly fell onto the roof with a soft thump, her smaller team following shortly behind her. "I'll make him trust me.." Her hand slowly moved up to her ear, gently hitting her earrings.

* * *

 

Chloé opened her right eye, she waited until the blurriness passed, her gaze slowly fell over to where Félix was standing, he didn't move since he hit her, he simply stared down at her. A tired sigh fell from her lips and her head softly fell back onto the floor. ".. I'll save my home and family.."

The windows behind Félix crashed loudly, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling onto green, "And I'm ready," then they shifted from orange to black. "I'm ready," When his eyes finally landed on red, he fully turned around, meeting the cold stare of bluebell eyes. "I'm ready."

Her face twitched when his mouth flicked into a smirk. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Ladybug took a deep breath, ignoring the concerned glances from her team. She took a step forward. "I have crossed the horizon to find you." Her lips pursed nervously as he began walked to her, his hands raised up to her face, then grabbed her neck, a shot of adrenaline bursting through her body. The act got a reaction from her team. She swallowed hard. "I know your name..." Her hands grabbed at his wrist as he slowly picked her up off of the ground. Her eyes moved around the large room there were in, before they settled onto a large portait above a fireplace. "They-.. have stolen the heart from inside you.." His grip on her neck loosened, confusion flashed through his eyes, before he hesitantly followed her gaze onto a painting of his parents.

Slowly, he began to move her back down to the ground. "But this does not define you.." She almost sighed in relief when her feet touched the ground, his hand falling from her neck as he curiously, but painfully looked at her. She took a step forward, his eyes following her, hesitantly, her hand moved up to his face, gently pressing it against his cheek. "This is not who you are.." Faintly, his eyes narrowed in sorrow. "You know who you are.." Her head fell slightly, her eyes falling onto the miraculous, she slowly brought up her hand, gently picking at it. When he gave no harsh reaction, she flicked it off, immediately the transformation falling.

She looked back up to him, ignoring how her own miraculous beeped it's fifth beep. Her eyebrows furrowed seeing his sorrowful look. Her head gently leaned onto his chest, her own transformation falling. She felt his chin gently hit the top of her head. "Who you truly are."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this sucky thing, I can rewrite it like, later on or something, idk.


End file.
